A Stunning, Capricious Sky
by Angelic Fluffle
Summary: The Sky that hovers over us, whimsically changing with each moment. Nothing can ever truly separate our Sky from his weathers. Not forever.


_'Old age isn't so bad,' _Tsuna mused, staring out the window. _'I don't see why people fuss about it so much. It gives you the time to think.'_

Tsuna was almost at his limit, unable to move or even breathe on his own. He wasn't the first to go, nor the last. He was somewhere in the middle, with his guardians being evenly spread around him.

The Vongola, he knew, would be safe in the gentle hands of the Dodicesimo, his grandson. He was due to step up into the position soon, once the Undicesimo stepped down to enter retirement in Japan.

Both of Tsuna's sons had been strong people with unwavering loyalty. His eldest grandson, the soon-to-be Dodicesimo, was a gentle boy with a heart of gold.

Half of Tsuna's guardians were gone. First had been Ryohei, at thirty nine years old. Surprisingly, the threat that had taken the extreme boxer was not a gun or a knife, but a heart attack.

Hibari had gone next, at forty nine, taking a bullet meant for Chrome while his tonfas were busy defending Tsuna.

Mukuro was also dead, brought down by a cheating knife in the back. Chrome had quickly followed, falling into a seemingly peaceful sleep at the age of sixty two, a year after Mukuro's death.

Now, eleven years after Chrome had died, Tsuna was also ready, fighting his third bout with cancer.

Gokudera was also on the verge, battling lung cancer so that he could stay with his Juudaime. He had recently fallen into a coma, and had no knowledge of the Decimo's plight.

Yamamoto was visiting his father's grave, as he did every year, with his sweet wife and four sons. His only daughter, a stillbirth, lay in the grave next to his father.

Lambo was attending the birth of his first granddaughter in the nearby ward. The parents were planning to name her Kasumi, meaning mist, after Mukuro, who was the other grandfather.

Kyoko had died in her forties, happily married to her senpai in high school. Haru was the one whom had caught Tsuna's heart, with the way she saw past his fake smiles. Though Kyoko had always been kind to Tsuna, Haru was the one who truly saw through to his inner soul. She was still going strong, visiting him every day.

His sons, Ieyasu and Ienari, were newly retired in their mid-forties. Ieyasu was a carbon copy of his father, gentle and clumsy but fiercely loyal to his friends. Ienari, on the other hand, was identical to Haru in appearance, but had captured Gokudera's personality.

Finally, his eldest grandson. The first of eight siblings, Ietsuna was easy going and sweet, used to organizing his unruly brothers, sisters, cousins, and friends. His family was built of strong people with an even mix of all personalities. Tsuna could see that his generation would be something to behold.

Lambo came bursting in. He was both laughing and crying, with a look of mixed grief and joy.

"Tsuna-nii! The baby's been born, she's completely healthy and beautiful, and we call her Su-chan!" he reported breathlessly, leaning on a chair for support. Within the next moment, the joy had dissipated. "But…Tsuna-nii, Haya-nii stopped breathing fifteen minutes ago…he's…he's…gone."

The way Lambo said it, using Haya-nii instead of Ahoudera, with that lost look on his face, made Tsuna summon all of his remaining strength and reach out to his lightning guardian. He weakly pulled in the crying cow-child. Lambo would forever remain a child in his mind, the same boy who loved grape candies and insulted everyone. Haru was hovering behind him, uncertainly coming around as Tsuna reached to her too.

He decided it was time, before anyone had started to recover from the death of the storm guardian. _'How perfect, the right hand man and his Juudaime dying within an hour of each other; of natural causes, even. Hayato…you'll be at my right hand again. Just you wait…just you wait.' _With Tsuna's acceptance came a sort of relief and longing, pulling him towards his happy childhood, when they all stood together, and his imminent meeting with his guardians.

_'Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna,' _Reborn's deeper adult voice echoed lightly in his mind. The hitman tutor had died of a stroke, nearly outliving Tsuna.

_'EXTREME, SAWADA! We will be able to box with each other again!'_

_'I'll bite you to death, omnivore, if you don't come quickly. I will fight you again.' _

_'Boss, come soon, please.'_

_'Kufufu. You heard Nagi-chan, my dear Tsunayoshi. You must come quickly.'_

_'Juudaime! I apologize for not outliving you!'_

_'Tsu-kun, have you behaved?'_

_'Come to Daddy, son!' _

_'Well done, Tsuna. Well done.' _Giotto finished the onslaught of voices, and somethingpulled Tsuna from his limp body. All of the aches and pain that came with age disappeared, and Tsuna stood straight and tall, once again a teenager. After all, his days in Namimori Middle had always been his happiest.

Without a second thought, Tsuna closed his eyes, freeing himself fully from his body, as Gokudera, Ryohei, and Chrome tackled him. Reborn smirked off to the side, standing next to Nono and Tsuna's parents. Giotto sat on the warm ground, stripping the seeds off of a blade of grass as he smiled at the Decimo. Mukuro and Hibari pointedly ignored each other, standing on either side of the Primo.

Tsuna finally felt the missing pieces of his heart return, and he whooped with pure joy as the sun shone through the clouds and rising storm, and the mists played with his ankles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Words cannot always describe what we feel. Our emotions are like the sky, accepting all, and always peeking through to show a beautiful blue expanse. The weathers make the sky complete, and the sky loves each and every one of them with unwavering steadiness. When all come together, they form a stunning, capricious Sky._


End file.
